Cotton Candy
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Quattro always did enjoy the fair. He'd get Byron to take the whole family out. But what fun was it if Quinton wouldn't do anything? It's up to Quattro to teach his older brother how to have a little fun, and all with the help of a five dollar cotton candy bag. One-shot, please review!


Just a silly little thing a friend requested. Hope you enjoy my little Vendettashipping thing here!

Fairs had always been a fun place for Quattro. Trey enjoyed them a lot too, heck, even Byron enjoyed them.

But Quinton, well, he was another story. All the loud people and attractions made it hard for him to concentrate whenever he tagged along, which was rare indeed.

And today happened to be one of those rare days.

Quattro pulled on his fifteen-year-old brother's arm and made a puppy face. Quinton, not wishing to be bothered, glanced up at his six-year-old brother from where he sat and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Quattro? I'm really not in the mood for anything."

"Why do you bother coming if you won't do anything?"

"I need to get out of the house sometimes."

"But that means you also have to...what's the big word that starts with a 'P' and means do it?"

"You mean _participate_? No thanks. I'm out of the house. That's about as far as you'll get with me Quattro." Quinton returned to his book, not having another word on the subject. Quattro sighed. He knew his older brother had beaten him...unless...

The middle Arclight jumped on the bench as well. Quinton looked up with a confused expression. What was his little brother doing? Placing the bookmark on the page and closing the book, Quinton turned to Quattro and looked him up and down.

"What are you doing, Quattro?"

"Being bored."

"Go have some fun."

"It's not fun when you're alone."

"Then see if Trey or Father are around here."

"Someone is already here, though."

"Who?"

"You."

The answer seemed to push Quinton back. He was stunned. Did Quattro really expect him to go do things like his little brother did here? How ridiculous. Of all things, he should know his older brother well enough to realize he wouldn't be participating any time soon.

"No thank you, Quattro. I'd rather just stay here."

"But father said you were to do some stuff I wanted with me! And I wanna go on a roller coaster!"

Quinton shuddered and shook his head. "You'll have to do that yourself. I hate heights."

Quattro gave a pouty face and refused to get up. Quinton sighed and picked up his book as he stood. His younger brother stared up at him with pleading magenta eyes. The blue ones that belonged to the older were not so pleading.

"I will buy you a few things if you wish, Quattro. But I will not go on rides such as you wish to go on." Quinton said, starring right at Quattro, who had a surprised face. Had he really just heard Quinton right?

"You mean it? I can have some stuff I want?" Quattro asked. Quinton nodded. "I don't see why not. C'mon, let's go." The silver-haired took the maroon and blond-haired Arclight's hand and walked off with him. Quattro smiled as he followed Quinton.

"So, what do you want?" Quinton looked down at Quattro with a slight smile. His younger brother gasped and ran right out of the older's grip, then blasted towards the cotton candy stand. Quinton rolled his eyes as he joined Quattro.

_Well, I did say anything_. Quinton took out a five dollar bill and paid for a mixture of blue and pink cotton candy, then handed the bag to Quattro and walked away with him. The happy look on his brother's face was all Quinton needed as a thank you.

The two strolled around the fair grounds. Once they'd passed Trey and Byron, and of course, Trey wanted some cotton candy. Quattro gave him a little, and that was the last they all saw each other for a while.

The sun was slowly beginning to set. Quinton watched as Quattro wiped some of the cotton candy from his face. As they made direct eye contact, Quattro let out a hushed laugh. With a raised eyebrow, Quinton stared at his little brother.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What are you staring at?"

"I dunno. What're you staring at Quinton?"

"Nothing." Quinton chuckled and lifted Quattro up. He let out a yelp in fear and struggled to get down for a moment, but soon found it somewhat soothing. The maroon and blond-haired stared into the silver-haired's eyes.

And quickly, they leaned into a kiss.

At first, Quinton was surprised. His little brother had done this so quickly, there and gone just like that. The kiss had been sticky because of the cotton candy that still lingered on Quattro's mouth, and yet, Quinton found it rather nice. He licked his lips and stared at Quattro.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come you did...that?"

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yes. Why'd you do it?"

Silence passed by them for a minute. Quattro shrugged. "Because you were being an awesome brother a while ago. You deserved an award."

_Strange way to put it._ Quinton thought. He shrugged as he found Trey and Byron near the gate. With a smile of approval from Quattro, Quinton began walking toward the other two Arclights.

"What did you two do?" Trey asked, jumping up and down. Quinton smiled.

"Not much. We didn't really go on any rides, but we did get some cotton candy."

"You gave me some, too."

"Well, your turn to tell us Trey." Quattro said, staring at his little brother. "What did you guys do?"

"Roller coasters! Really big ones with loopy loops!" Trey moved his little arms in a circle to represent the loops. Quinton went wide-eyed and looked up at Byron for an answer. He nodded. Quinton just couldn't believe they'd actually gone on a ride that large. Quattro on the other hand thought that was pretty cool.

As they got into the car, Quattro scooted closer to Quinton. The blue-eyed Arclight stared with confusion. "What are you doing this time?"

"You know what Quinton? You may be a turd sometimes, but you're still an awesome brother." Quattro threw his arms around Quinton. He then held up the bag of cotton candy, which still held some of its contents. "You wanna share?"

He was going to reject, but seeing the look implanted in Quattro's magenta eyes made him smile and nod. "Yeah, why not? Quattro smiled. Trey turned and swiped a small piece of the sticky substance. Even though Quinton wasn't a fan of sweets, he was enjoying this because he was with his family.

And the fact that Quattro had taught him to have a bit of fun now and then. So it had been proven! Fairs can be fun for everyone, even a stubborn person like Quinton.

**END**


End file.
